dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Philosopher's Stone
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = 25 | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip Recommended for: Any Role Alchemical Bond The power of the stone enhances your Supply Drop Trinkets with the following effects: * Supply Drop buff changes abilities to cost 0 power for (4/4/8/8) seconds instead of granting power regeneration. * Increase field size of Supply Drop by 200%. * Supply Drop cooldown reduced by 40 seconds. Each free power used reduces the cooldown by an additional 6 seconds. (Unique to your own Supply Drop) * Double the duration of Health Regeneration, Damage Buff, and Power Free casting for yourself. (Unique to your own Supply Drop) Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (20) +Health Stat (40) 1% Dominance, 1% Might, 1% Restoration, 1% Vitalization, 1% Precision (80) Alchemical Bond (1) (100) 2% Dominance, 2% Might, 2% Restoration, 2% Precision, 2% Vitalization (120) Alchemical Bond (2) (140) 3% Dominance, 3% Might, 3% Restoration, 3% Precision, 3% Vitalization (160) Alchemical Bond (3) (180) 4% Dominance, 4% Might, 4% Restoration, 4% Precision, 4% Vitalization (200) Alchemical Bond (4) Tales of the Philosopher's Stone span centuries, back to the time of the wizard Merlin. Powerful magic-users from Merlin to Morgan le Fey to Etrigan have battled for ownership of the stone. Artifact, Justice League Dark | quote = }} Philosopher's Stone is an artifact recommended for any role. Obtained from *Philosopher's Stone (Mission) Feats *Enveloped in Arcana: Get any Justice League Dark artifact to rank 20. (25 Points) *Whoever spelled it, dealt it!: Collect all four Justice League Dark artifacts. (25 Points) **Claw of Aelkhünd **Grimorium Verum **Mystic Symbol Of The Seven **Philosopher's Stone Trivia *The last ability in the Alchemical Bond's's description becomes active at rank 200. *As the artifact is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, ranks 0 to 39 have common, ranks 40 to 79 uncommon, ranks 80 to 119 rare, ranks 120 to 159 epic and rank 160 legendary rarity. Gallery Icon Philosopher's Stone (Base).png|Rank 0-19 Icon Philosopher's Stone (020).png|Rank 20-39 Icon Philosopher's Stone (040).png|Rank 40-59 Icon Philosopher's Stone (060).png|Rank 60-79 Icon Philosopher's Stone (080).png|Rank 80-99 Icon Philosopher's Stone (100).png|Rank 100-119 Icon Philosopher's Stone (120).png|Rank 120-139 Icon Philosopher's Stone (140).png|Rank 140-159 Icon Philosopher's Stone (160).png|Rank 160-179 Icon Philosopher's Stone (180).png|Rank 180-199 Icon Philosopher's Stone (200).png|Rank 200 Category:Artifacts